Shi Yi
|relatives = Shi Ziteng (Father)|cultivation_base = Divine Flame Realm (great circle)|sect(s) = Heavenfall Sect}} Appearence This was a child who was around three years old. He was standing close by, and turned towards them. Although he was young, he was already well-built. He had four pupils that flowed with divine light, holding a sort of imposing presence that completely did not match his age. Background In the ancient era, those people that had those double pupils were known as saints or deities. Those people had world-shaking abilities and were unrivalled characters under the heavens. As soon as Shi Yi was born, his double pupils were discovered. Naturally, the news riled up a huge shock within the tribe. Everyone had extremely high expectations of him, and in fact, he was indeed very extraordinary. He was a heavenly genius that studied everything so fast that he vastly exceeded a normal person. History He was born with Double pupils which is a characteristic of the saints / deities of ancient times. By this characteristic he was the main candidate to replace the Emperor of Stone Country in the future. When Shi Hao was born he was already 3 years old and gave no importance to him, using his time to cultivate and prepare for his destiny. After Shi Hao's grandfather, Shi Zhongtian, disappeared after killing an archaic descendant of extremely pure blood and being pursued, his son and daughter-in-law, Shi Ziling and Qin Yinying decided to leave to look for him, but before that they discovered that the little Shi Hao had a Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born which would make him a supreme expert in the future. After informing an elder of the trusted clan about Shi Hao's Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born, Shi Ziling and his wife left. However Shi Yi eventually discovered about the Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born through their double pupils and informed his mother that for fear of Shi Hao taking the glory of his son devised a cruel plan to steal the Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born from Shi Hao. After fooling the elder of the clan responsible for taking care of little Shi Hao she took him to a secret underground mansion and dug up the Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born from Shi Hao's small body and implanted it into the body of Shi Yi, in addition to she ordered all the blood of Shi Hao's essence to be withdrawn to nourish the Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born into Shi Yi's body leaving the little Shi Hao with a thin thread of life being saved from dying immediately by the elder who should be taking care of him . The old man wanted to kill Shi Yi's mother because of his vile deed, but was prevented by Shi Yi who threatened to kill himself if he did something to his mother, leaving the elder with no choice. When the father of little Shi Hao and his mother returned to the clan and saw his son the gates of death and discovered everything that happened, Shi Ziling felt guilty and decided to shoot down a path of blood in the clan branch of Shi Yi and his mother and promised to break more than a hundred bones of Shi Yi's body. After killing several elders of the clan branch of Shi Yi and fulfilling his promise to break a hundred of his bones, he fought with the ancestor elders of the clan and was exiled to the second ancestral land of the clan. Shi Yi went into the Heaven Mending Sect’s holy land for a few years, and only came out after the sect had been annihilated. Shi Yi was revealed to be at the Engravement Realm when he exits the Holy Land, as was accompanied by the Silver Clothed Lady (who later retrieves Shi Yi’s body from the spider lake for unknown reasons, although she does have the same pupils as well .) Shi Yi spirit is killed by Shi Hao in the Void God Realm. Higher Realms Storyline }} }} During his stay at Heavenfall Sect his dual pupils start to merge, coming close to the Grey Clothed Woman in the Lower Realm. Upon meeting again in the Ancient Immortal Realm, the Little Stone and the Big Stone fought eachother a little, then Qin Hao arrives and Shi Yi fights him 1 on 1 as Shi Hao decided to just look from the side. Shi Yi tells Qin Hao to call him Big Cousin or Big Brother as to demonstrate his higher position, of course Qin Hao disagrees and they fight. As this was going on, Six Crown King Ning Chuan is coming for Huang, the Sinner's Blood Descendant and finds all 3 Stone Country Brothers, each having a resplandecent Sin character on their foreheads. Shi Yi believes himself to be above all others and therefore is first to strike against him for calling his bloodline sin. All 3 Stone Country brothers fight with Ning Chuan and kill him. Shi Yi then tells Qin Hao that it wasn't Ning Chuan's Main Body but a Spirit Body instead giving Qin Hao an insight into how his power compares to the topmost characters in Ancient Immortal. Shi Yi goes into seclusion to cultivate Immortal Energy Strands and it is unknown whether he succeded or not, but he is seen fighting it out against everyone on the Arena at Ancient Immortal and holding his own presumably having at least 1 strand. Trivia * The Supreme Being Bone naturally born of Shi Hao as well as some/most of his true blood was stolen by Shi Yi’s mother and transplanted into Shi Yi by a Rain Clan Elder in disguise.Chapter 57 * Although theres still hatred between him and Shi Hao it does not seem to run as deep as before, given by the fact that he willingly cooperated with Shi Hao and Qin Hao in a couple occasions. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enemie